Dragon Ball GTN
by Talos the Saiyan
Summary: How it could have been. With the return of future Trunks and others! A new fighter empowered by a demon has come to earth. Yet  he isn't as  unknown as he first appears.  And he has vowed to kill Goku! Why? Find out inside.
1. New threat

Disclaimer: "I do not own dragon ball GT or any of its characters."

Authors note: I may make some changes to certain personalities. But please bear

With me. I beat you can't guess who the first villain is from the first chapter alone.

Darkness. Deep black darkness. It was impossible to tell what way was up or down. A flash of light illuminated the blackness for a second. But then it died. This process was repeated several times more before a portal flared into being! It was pure white in the centre yet its edges danced and writhed between light and dark as if it fought a battle to survive. Out of the portal stepped a man. He was tall with white hair that fell down to his feet. And a short grey beard. His eyes were pale green and his muscled body looked like it had taken a few beatings too far. The skin was shining with sweat and it looked taut. He was very pale standing out of the background of nothingness. He descended slowly. Until he reached a level that seemed to satisfy him though it was nothing more than a new height. Almost instantly a new portal appeared in front of him with the same appearance of the first. What stepped through was hard to describe. It has humanoid but six arms four of which could rival the mans for strength while the other two were thin and stick like. The creature had no legs but a snake like tail covered in red scales. Two great bats like wings hung from its back. They were two big to be real. Indeed the whole creature was impossible but that didn't stop it. Its head was strangest of all. Like a man's with close set eyes. That were fully white and fangs that stuck out from its mouth and dripped a dark green substance. Its hair was a sickly shade of gold and it fell around the creature's neck. It opened its mouth and hissed "do we have a deal?" If the man was surprised by the creature's appearance he didn't show it. "Let's run over this one more time shall we? In exchange for bringing me back to life and granting enough power to kill anyone you get… What do you get?" The creature replied "You're soul and the souls of anyone you kill." The man grinned and said "Well what are you waiting for? Staying here drains my power as you know so let's do this!" " Not so fassst." Hissed the thing. "Do you agree here, were you ca not lie that you're soul belongs to me as well as the souls of the people that you kill? Can you fulfil this vow?" " I can. And yes I do agree." " Then I now empower you." From out of thin air a sword materialised. It was a work of art. With a silver blade that caught what little light there was in disturbing ways. Its hilt was gold with a blood red ruby set just under the curved blade. The figure held it as if not used to swords and said "What's the point of this? I can snap swords between my fingers." " Not this sword." Said the Demon. (For that is what it was." " This sword is powerful beyond you're wildest dreams. It is unbreakable. It can slice through anything and it holds an unlimited amount of Ki. Also it can kill any creature flesh or spirit." Next the Demon created a suit of armour. It looked like old style Saiyen armour yet it was black as the night. The man had trouble seeing it. There was a rune carved in the centre. "This." Said the creature. "Will protect you from all harm. Any attack that hits it will fail and this." A third item appeared. It was an amulet. A Rune set in silver hung on a chain of the same. "Is the power rune. Keep it with you at all times for without this you're gifts are useless. Do not seek to copy it for this requires a special skill. And now you are ready to leave."

The man had put on the Demons gifts and said "I feel different... More powerful unstoppable even… So when do I return?" The creature waved its hand and a third portal appeared. It looked like its brothers. The man walked through the portal He said nothing as it swallowed him. From fierce head to white furred tail.

The Demon waited a while longer. It was old. Very old. A Grin formed on its evil face as it thought of the powers that it would soon have.

Meanwhile else were. There was nothing but a crumbling ruin left! He couldn't believe it! After all that work and hope! Even the others were no match. Trunks looked around at the desolate ruins of what had once been the most powerful city on the planet! Tears came to his eyes as he remembered the fight just a few hours ago, when he had lost everything. There were still bodies lying on the ground. Some wore normal cloths but a few others wore the blue Gi that adorned Trunks himself. He had changed much in recent years. He wore his hair short and his eyes. They had changed. Now they were deep and dark and at the moment hopeless. But that monster wouldn't get away with it. Trunks would make sure of that. Clutching at the sword that had been a present from his friend, Silva, Trunks got to his feet. He leap into the air and flew as fast as he could towards Capsule Corp. The wind tugged at his torn cloths as he sped towards his goal. More broken cities flashed beneath him as Trunks went faster. There were only a few cities left now. He knew but it was hard not to think that he was the sole survivor on the planet. But that monster would pay. He would!


	2. Attack

Disclaimer: "I do not own dragon ball Gt or any of its characters."

Authors note: Did you guess who it is? Anyhow. This story is set a few months after Dragon Ball Z.

Vegeta paced across the field. All around him as far as the eye could see grass and little else. Sometimes a tree or two but never more. There were no buildings or roads in sight. It was strange that Kakerot would choose this place for their meeting. In the months after Buu Vegeta had been training harder than ever. Though he knew that he was not yet strong enough to reclaim his title of strongest Saiyen alive. So why had Kakerot chosen to meet so soon? And why had he to take Trunks with him? The boy had been training almost as hard as his father. Vegeta spotted two fighters closing in on them. He grinned as he sensed Goku's power level. It had improved but not as much as Vegeta's. The prince knew that if his rival kept gaining power at this slow rate then he Vegeta might yet catch him! As the two fighters drew Closer Vegeta saw that Goku had brought Uub with him. Even stranger. Soon they landed. Both we wearing an orange uniform. "Hey dad." Said Trunks. "It looks like they had the same idea we did." The boy had a point Vegeta knew. Both the prince and his son were dressed in Saiyen armour. "Why have you called us here? Kakerot." Demanded Vegeta.

"Well" said Goku. "Uub was doing well in his training and I sensed that Trunks had gotten a lot stronger so I thought they might like a match." Trunks grinned. "Yeah! That would be great!" Vegeta compared their power levels. Trunks was strong but Uub was stronger. Then again his son was tough and it would be good training for him. And besides kakerot might be talked into a spar. "Go ahead Trunks." He said.

His son ran to face Uub as Goku and Vegeta cleared some space for them to fight.

Both bowed to the other. Trunks attacked first! With a whirlwind of fists and kicks that took Uub by surprise! But he dodged most of them and countered with a kick of his own. A trunk blocked it but was knocked to the ground by a punch. However before Uub could do farther damage he rolled away. The former Majin leapt into the air to pursue his foe but Trunks shot up from underneath him and landed a blow to his foe's stomach. Uub went flying back as Trunk brought his hands together and said "here's a little something I just thought up! Burning attack!" The crimson attack soared through the air but was blocked by Uub who fired a small ki blast at Trunks! The young saiyen was knocked off his feet. "Heh. You're pretty food." Said Uub.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Said Trunks as the went super Saiyen. Uub dodged a barrage of punches and counter attacked! Vegeta observed the fight. Noting his son's skills. He was impressed though he would never admit it by his son's prowess. Vegeta knew that by rights Uub should have no trouble overpowering Trunks yet the youth was finding it hard to keep the boy still long enough. Trunks took a fist to the head as he dodged a kick. Uub followed up by two more kicks to the head and one to the stomach. Trunks shot downwards as Uub fired a ki storm at him! The young demi Saiyen had no time to guard him and was hit bad. The smoke cleared but Trunks was no were to be seen! Then he appeared above Uub! But before he could do any more a Ki slash struck him! The half Samisen flew back! "Trunks!" yelled Vegeta as he dashed after his son. Before Uub could recover a second one hit him! But Uub was able to dodge it mostly and only got singed. A figure appeared wearing black armour and welding a silver blade! It slashed at Uub who brought his arm up but the blade severed his it! He roared with pain and fell clutching at the stump. Goku dodged a slash meant for him and countered! But the figure took no notice of his fists and sent the Saiyen flying back with a gesture. "You will pay!" Yelled Vegeta as he shot a Gala gun at the foe. He didn't move as the attack engulfed him. The Saiyen prince smirked but the smoke drifted away and the alien was unharmed! Before Vegeta could register this he was slammed into the ground beside his son and blackness descended on him. "Who are you?" Demanded Goku as he powered up to super Saiyen. The white-haired man smirked. And charged! Goku ducked and dodged avoiding the sword any way he could however his foe landed a kick that sent him back. "Kakerot I thought you would be stronger than this." Said the foe. "How do you know my name?" Asked Goku. Partly to buy himself time and partly because the only living person who knew his Saiyen name was Vegeta. "What's the matter?" Said his foe with a grin. "Don't you remember your own brother?" A single word escaped Goku's mouth before he was plunged back into the battle: "Raditz.?" Goku was losing. If this was his brother then he had doe serous training. Goku took a blow to the chest and thought: Darn it! I haven't even touched him! Raditz was getting more confident as the battle lasted. His originally precise sweeps had become sloppy as he became sure of victory. But Goku kicked him! The opponents broke apart as they fought for breath. Goku was the first to move. Saying: "you think this is all I've got? Thing again!" With golden thunder and a pulsing aura of the same hue he transformed to Super Saiyen Two. The two Saiyens clashed! Goku's fist collided with Raditz's sword. Little sparks jumped up and around them as the two super fighters struggled to find an edge. "You're better than I thought." Said Raditz. "But it's time to end this useless game!" His small necklace began to glow and the sword sparked more! Goku was slowly pushed back as he lost ground to the sword's power. The blade grew a black aura that seemed to not just block but kill all the light around it. Goku was concentrating all his power into the struggle now. This is probably why he didn't see his brother's fist coming until far too late. Raditz smiled as Goku dropped to his knees and said "You thought you would be rid of me brother? Thought I would die nicely? You forgot one thing: I am a Saiyen warrior! And you… are not." With a slash meant to kill Goku the sword came down! But the Saiyen still had some power left and ducked. Raditz snarled in anger and spat "Just die! Give it up!" Goku was submerged in a flurry of slashes. Some he dodged. Others missed. And the rest? Well even a Saiyen couldn't dodge everything. He emerged bloody. With several very deep wounds around his body. Raditz kicked him to the ground and he didn't get up. "Ha!" Said Raditz. "You have nothing left! You're finished!" As the blade fell a hand caught it! "What?!" snarled Raditz. "You can't do that! No one can do that!" Future Trunks smirked. With his face like that he looked very like Vegeta. "Can't I?" He asked. Then he struck Raditz in the chin! The Saiyen flew back. "You and you're master have destroyed my world!" Screamed Trunks. "Everyone I know is dead! And it's you're fault! No more! This is where I make my stand! "Golden lights flashed on and off in the Saiyen's aura. His pupils disappeared and his muscles bulged doubling no tripling their size! His hair spiked up and grew. At last Trunks stood in a crater formed by his true power. Raditz breathed just one word before he was hit again: "legendary!" Trunks easily scored six hits before Raditz started to block him! The two super powers fought backwards and forth as the earth rocked from power levels so high that they rivalled anything seen before. Trunks took lots of hits but none affected him. Raditz on the other hand was taking damage. Fast. "Damn!" Yelled Raditz. "You won't take me" His power pulsed as he powered up a great blast! "Take this! Ten times power ball!" a purple blast surged towards Goku! Trunks blocked it easily. Such a small blast was no trouble for his power. But when he threw and away and looked Raditz had escaped. "Darn it." He muttered. "That was weak. Was Raditz really that strong when he first came here? No matter he will be tougher soon…" His hair lost its gold colour as he descended back to his normal form. "Better save my power. Soon I'll need it."


End file.
